


I Do

by Forever_Johnlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Johnlocked/pseuds/Forever_Johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Draco faces his impending marriage, he and Harry have to say their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so comments and critique are welcome and would be very much appreciated

Lucius Malfoy sealed the gilt envelope with a slow, deliberate gesture, relishing the moment, before tying it to the leg of his owl. A vindictive smile played across his thin lips. Sending the sleek bird on its way, he sat back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin as he contemplated his revenge.

Mr Malfoy had a particular reason for inviting Harry Potter to his son’s forthcoming wedding to wealthy heiress Astoria Greengrass. _Well, two to be precise_ he thought wryly to himself with a dark chuckle. Kill two hippogriffs, as it were.  
There would be no doubt, once the Prophet got wind that the Boy Who Lived, the elusive Chosen One, would be at a Malfoy wedding, that the family’s name had been restored; disassociated with the horrors of the recent war.

But the other reason, the more important reason, was that a message would be sent to Harry Potter. Loud and clear. Draco would never, ever, belong to that filthy half-blood again.

XXX

Harry Potter had woken on an ominous, overcast morning and nearly hidden himself under the blankets again as he tried not to notice the fact that the sky was the precise shade of grey Draco’s troubled eyes had been the day he left.

At breakfast, the sleek eagle owl arrived and Harry was engulfed by a sickening sensation that his insides were being turned to lead. He recognised the bird at once, and noted the elegant handwriting on the gold envelope with a sinking heart.

Listlessly, he read the invitation over and over again, and tried desperately, vainly, as he had many times in the month since Draco’s engagement, to forget the way Draco had held him on the roof of Grimmauld Place, both staring out at the London skyline and trying to lose themselves in the oblivion of the stars, safe in each others’ arms.

Tried to forget the way the sun had shone on Draco’s blonde hair, the glow echoed in his smile on those perfect afternoons by the lake.

Tried to suppress the love and pain that surged through him at the merest mention of the other man’s name.

Because, Harry thought bitterly, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin through and through, right down to his sense of pure-blood duty and self-preservation. And thus he had run off with that perfect rich witch his Death Eater daddy had chosen, abandoning Harry and leaving him to pick up the remains of his shattered dreams.

XXX

It was with a heavy heart that Harry took his place at the back of the drawing room of Malfoy Manor on the eve of the winter solstice. It was a relatively small crowd, Harry noticed. Evidently still only a few people were willing to associate themselves publicly with the family. The guests that were there, however, turned in their seats and openly stared at him, tittering excitedly and confusedly at the presence of the lately reclusive saviour of the wizarding world.

Harry scowled and grimaced. These were not the circumstances under which he wanted to return this place. Given his way, Harry would have whisked Draco away somewhere, true to Gryffindor impulsiveness, out of reach of Malfoy Senior’s clutches. Or better yet, Harry had (rather deludedly, he now realised) nurtured a small grain of hope that, now the war was over, he would be welcomed by his potential father-in-law with open arms. Hah. A snake never can change his fangs.

So, after the engagement had been announced, Harry had shut out all thoughts of Draco, feeling betrayed by his beloved’s goddamned pride.

But at last he felt ready to face him. To say goodbye

XXX

Draco had tried numerous times to explain to Harry why it was he had to do this. He had even tried to apologise profusely using a Howler, in the hopes that it would force Harry to listen, but to no avail. Clearly Harry, with typical Gryffindor stubbornness, wanted nothing to do with the traitorous snake he felt he was.

It was a shock, then, to see the mop of raven hair that wouldn’t even be tamed for this formal occasion. To see those intense green eyes staring across the hall. Draco filled with horror.

_I’m going to kill my father._

Draco didn’t think he could go through the whole thing with that piercing emerald gaze boring holes through his skull. His already jittery nerves now threatened to turn his legs to jelly, and he had to resort to pacing up and done in front of the Ministry of Magic official’s podium to stop himself running full pelt back into the strong arms he felt he belonged in. Sneaking furtive glances at the other man, Draco could see Harry was just as uncomfortable; it was taking every ounce of Harry’s willpower not to run out of the room, green eyes focussed anywhere but on the groom.

It seemed an age before the music signalling the bride’s entry started up. Draco could barely concentrate through the service, only half listening as Astoria said her vows. When it came to his turn, Draco instinctively turned to the back of the room, eyes locking with Harry’s. No one else mattered. His heart was bursting, silver eyes burning to the depths of his soul with yearning for Harry’s forgiveness. He tried to pour his entire being into this gaze, begging for Harry to understand his motives, his love for Harry, the sacrifice he was making.

As the pause grew longer, the ministry master of ceremonies coughed politely as he waited for Draco to complete his vows. The congregation began to titter again, this time uneasily. The bride scowled and tapped her foot. Draco ignored all. It seemed to him the universe could have ended and he would still have been waiting for Harry’s response. He could see the internal war flickering across the Gryffindor’s face, the hurt, the betrayal... and, finally, the resignation and understanding. The raven haired man closed his eyes briefly, giving a barely perceptible nod. His eyes as they reopened were grave and solemn.

Draco nearly passed out with relief and the knowledge that he would not spend his life wondering whether or not Harry would have let him go, and nearly forgot where he was. A sad ghost of a smile played across Harry’s lips as he spotted Draco’s loss of composure and mouthed the words “I do”, as if to prompt the groom.

Draco took a deep breath and turned back to face the fuming Astoria and visibly uncomfortable ministry official, and uttered the two final damning words.

After he kissed the bride, the couple turned back to face the cheering congregation. Harry had gone. Draco knew instinctively he would never see those bright green eyes again; never hear Harry’s soft words. They were parted forever. Glancing at the new Mrs Malfoy, who was now tugging impatiently at his arm, Draco swallowed his emotions as they threatened to drown him. He pasted on what he hoped was a loving, happy smile and consigned himself to his fate.

XXX

In the following days, Rita Skeeter published a glowing article about the wedding, commenting “the groom could barely contain his happiness as tears of joy spilled from his handsome silver eyes.”

But the guests and those around Draco could only comment curiously upon the fact that, conversely, the light in those eyes seemed to have gone out completely.


End file.
